Majority large portion of mobile devices today are devices having the ability to interface to online services such as email or social networks. Such online services accessed on mobile devices also comprise a registration and authentication process that is performed by establishing a connection between the mobile device, for example a smart phone, and a web server configured to communicate with the mobile device. The mobile device, through a full user interface that includes the likes of a keyboard, pointing devices, touch screen and more, also enable the registration and authentication process with the web server handling the application.
Conversely in current emerging markets, e.g., Brazil, South Africa, or India, many mobile phones are technologically simple devices representing older technologies which are behind the current state of the art of the likes of smart phones. Users of these limited capability mobile phones are often interested in consuming content made available by online services such as email services, access to social media accounts, and so on. However, such users cannot access these services with mobile device which lack many of the minimum requirements needed to support the newer mobile phone technologies. Likewise, such users cannot perform mobile payments, or use their phones as portable card readers which allow mobile devices to become a point of sale.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a solution that would enable access to services by mobile phones having limited capabilities.